


picture-perfect

by itscursorbby



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: In Yusuke's eyes, every move Akira makes is elegant and graceful, an energetic sort of beautiful, not just in the Metaverse but in reality as well.--But then, there are some who find Yusuke's oddities endearing. Akira is one such person.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	picture-perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello P5 community  
> I originally wrote this for ShuKita Week 2019 but this ended up being the only one I finished so I never uploaded it, oops

Yusuke stares sometimes. That's nothing strange, not to him or to the people around him; his artistic mind becomes entranced by beautiful sights and he stares, holds up his hands like a frame and imagines the colors and shapes with the texture of a paintbrush on canvas. He does this with Tokyo's nighttime cityscape, with the bizarre architecture of the Metaverse, even with his own teammates.

That's why it shouldn't be any different as he watches their leader. In his eyes, every move Akira makes is elegant and graceful, an energetic sort of beautiful, not just in the Metaverse but in reality as well. Every move… even attempting to lean suavely against the wall, only to misestimate where it ends and go crashing around the corner instead.

"Smooth moves, man," Ryuji snorts, while Ann whips out her phone to snap some pictures that will probably be posted to the group chat later for the others to laugh at. Behind them, Yusuke frames the image with his fingers (leaving poor Akira to get up by himself). 

Yes, even something as clumsy as this is exquisite--or maybe what's more interesting is how he always bounces back, stands up and dusts himself off like it's nothing. Watching him do just that, Yusuke concludes that that must be it. He's always like this, isn't he? Nothing ever sets Akira back for very long. Perhaps Yusuke admires that about him.

"That funny, huh?" Akira's voice cuts through Yusuke's thoughts, and--oh, he's been looking just a bit too long, hasn't he?

Yusuke tries to maintain a dignified look as he lets his hands drop back to his sides. "No, nothing like that. I simply had an idea… You aren't hurt, are you?" Akira shakes his head, and Yusuke smiles. "That's good to hear. Now then, where were we?"

\---

Yusuke is pretty. That much is obvious to anyone who looks at him; a lean build, fluid movements, long eyelashes, not a hair out of place, it's like he walked out of a shoujo manga. It's only natural to notice that, and perhaps even more natural for anyone who likes guys in the first place to feel the beginnings of attraction based on it. But for most people it would probably stop at just the beginnings--getting to know him reveals a strange personality, completely oblivious to societal normalities. He doesn't know what is and isn't appropriate to say to someone he barely knows, nor does he pay any heed to what people might think of him. He's polite and collected, yes, but he rarely holds his true self back, which for many can be a bit uncomfortable.

But then, there are some who find his oddities endearing. Akira--currently seated diagonally from him at their usual table at Leblanc, sipping his drink while the team discusses plans--is one such person. Of course he is; he's the one who brought this group of misfits together in the first place, so an attraction to someone like Yusuke should be expected.

It's not like Akira is the type to hold himself back either--his "criminal" record alone can attest to that, tracing back to his unwillingness to mind his own business. He normally would have spoken up about his feelings once he realized them. But they're teammates, and he doesn't want to risk making things awkward, slight as that risk may be. Maybe later on, when he's more sure.

"Hey, you listening?"

Akira looks up at Ryuji's question. "I'm listening."

"So? Does this plan sound suitable?" Yusuke asks.

The leader nods his agreement. "We're close, but not there yet. But there's no way around that one either. We'll have to prepare some more before we try again. Equipment too, not just training."

"Sooo then," Ann says, "tomorrow we head into Mementos for a while, then the next day you pick up some new stuff and we go in again?"

"That schedule works for everyone, I presume?" Makoto checks. "Okay then, that's settled. Now onto the next point of order: Ryuji's slipping grades."

\---

It's been a while since Yusuke realized that his feelings towards Akira are more than just respect and admiration. He hasn't said anything--he doesn't know how to put it. He's never felt this way before. So when he finally gathers his courage, he expresses his interest in the best way he knows how: by asking Akira to model for him. Which he has done before.

Stupid. There's no way Akira would notice anything different about this.

Still, there's no backing out of this, and besides, he does genuinely want it regardless. So now he's drawing, trying as hard as he can to accurately capture Akira's beauty, which entails being alone with him for hours, closely and carefully observing him, and oh dear that's another mistake.

Yusuke sets his pencil down and sighs, shaking his head. "This isn't working. My apologies for wasting your time."

Akira only moves his head slightly at first, then moves out of his pose to turn fully towards Yusuke. "Is it my fault?"

Yusuke's eyes widen. Of course not! "No, not at all. I'm simply… distracted." He bows his head. "Perhaps another time would be better?"

Is it his imagination, or does Akira look a bit disappointed? "Okay then. Just let me know when you want to do this again." Getting up, he adds, "Can I see what you have so far?"

"Uh--wait, no--"

Akira doesn't even give him time to respond before crossing the room and leaning over to look at the work in progress. "...Looks fine to me."

He… doesn't see all the flaws?

"That's…" Yusuke looks away, frowning. "Perhaps I am being too hard on myself. This just isn't meeting my expectations. I'm truly sorry, but…"

And then Akira smiles reassuringly, and even that soft warmth is overwhelming. "It's fine, if it's not working for you then it's not working. You're the expert here; maybe you see something I don't."

Yusuke hesitates, then says, "If you like it, you can have it if you want it."

"Really? You don't mind giving me something you weren't happy with?"

It's Yusuke's turn to smile now. "Well, I can see it'll be appreciated far more with you than with me."

"Hm." Akira takes the unfinished drawing, looking it over again. "If you're sure."

\---

Back in his room that night, Akira proudly hangs up the drawing. Even looking closer now, he still can't pinpoint any issues with it. Yusuke had said he was distracted--something on his mind? Or…

Akira shakes his head. No, he's not going to even consider the possibility that some _ one _ was on his mind. Yusuke wouldn't have asked for him if he wanted someone else. Then what was the problem? Maybe he'll ask tomorrow.

\---

Great. They're looking at each other like  _ that _ again. Ryuji groans, dragging his hands down his face. "God, would you two just kiss already?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on Twitter [@lovelabyrinths](https://twitter.com/falsegrailwar)


End file.
